


He'll Be Back| Spencer Reid

by Bissle141



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Baristas, Bittersweet, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Love, Moving In Together, One Shot, Original Character(s), Random & Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bissle141/pseuds/Bissle141
Summary: Cecily has just opened up the café when her boyfriend, Dr. Spencer Reid, comes in with bad news.---“Are you saying you plan on proposing in the next five years?”“I’m saying it’s a strong possibility.”
Relationships: Spencer Reid - Relationship, Spencer Reid/Original Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Other(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 53





	He'll Be Back| Spencer Reid

The suns only just begun to peek through the front windows of the café when the bell above the door rings. 

Putting the last danish in the display, I shut the case and stand to welcome the customer upfront. But when I see who it is, my greeting falls short and I can't help the smile which forms on my lips.

I have to suppress my giggles as I watch him struggle against his windswept chestnut locks. A strong winter tempest blew in last night, bringing with it nearly a foot of snow. Stepping foot on the streets of Washington D.C. is like stepping into a freezer with its fan on full blast. 

Wiping my hands across my apron, I make my way around the counter and towards the doors. 

As I get closer his attention turns to me and his lips pull into that boyish grin which always manages to make my stomach do somersaults. 

Stopping just before him, I reach up and comb my fingers through his damp hair. His grin grows and I can feel my cheeks heat up.

How this charming man isn’t being followed by crowds of admirers I have no clue.

“It’s a bit early isn’t it?” I ask, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. 

He doesn’t respond immediately. Instead, he smiles down at me, eyes warm and full of love. But then he seems to remember something and his smile falters.

My expression mirrors his as I lower my hands and stuff them into the front pocket of my apron. “Spence, is something wrong?” 

He sighs and I already know I’m not going to like what he’s about to say. 

“There’s a case in Montana. We have to leave ASAP. I was going to call, but I wanted to see you.” 

“Oh…” The meaning of his words seeps in and all I can do is nod and avert my eyes, not wanting for him to see my disappointment.

I should have known. Of course there would be a case the day before our anniversary. Releasing a sigh, I push my sadness aside and pull my lips back up into a cheerful smile. 

Reaching out, I begin fussing with his purple tie, readjusting it as if it weren’t already perfectly straight.

“I’m glad you did. Can’t have you going out to catch bad guys without coffee in your system now, can we? The usual?” His frown deepens.

“Cecily…” he tries, but I ignore the pleading tone of his voice. 

Smoothing his tie one final time, I rest my hands on his chest and look up to meet his gaze.

My smile falls and I meet his gaze. “Just gimme a sec, okay?” I whisper before turning and making my way back behind the counter where I can begin working on his coffee. 

With each step, I feel his silent gaze on me. He doesn't follow immediately, but after a few seconds, I can hear his damp converse squeak against the tile.

Soon after I begin working on his order, he plants himself at the coffee bar just opposite me, and there he watches me maneuver across my work station with practiced ease. 

“Don’t put it in a to-go cup. I’ll stay and finish it.” 

I smile to myself and continue preparing his drink as usual. The sentiment is sweet, but we both know he doesn’t have the luxury of time.

Once I’m nearly done, I grab one of the to-go cups from the stack, pour in the coffee, and add the finely measured additions. Extra sweet, just how he likes it. 

I quickly put a lid on the cup and retrieve the best-looking blueberry muffin from the case. After bagging the perfect specimen, I set the bag and cup down on the bar and lean against the counter, a bitter smile on my lips.

“It’s alright you know? We can celebrate once you get back.” 

His gaze falls to the wooden bartop and he begins smoothing the wrinkles of the brown paper bag containing his muffin. 

“Serious, Spence. I’m not mad. I knew from the beginning that this was part of the package and I’m okay with that. I promise,” I try to reassure him, but if anything my words seem to upset him more.

“You shouldn’t be,” he whispers. 

“Spence…” Reaching across the counter I take hold of his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay, really. That restaurant isn’t going anywhere. We can go whenever, and if all else fails, I’m always down for a night in. We can order Chinese food and watch Star Trek.”

The corners of his lips tilt up ever so slightly as I mention a night in.

Letting out a sigh, he reaches over and places his free-hand hand atop mine. “I’ve been thinking…” he starts but hesitates. 

I can feel his hands begin to clam up, and I straighten knowing whatever he is going to say is important to him.

“About?” I ask, keeping my voice light. 

“We’ve been together for two years, well minus a day, but that’s beside the point. The point is that we have been together for a long time, and in that time we’ve had to go back and forth a lot just to see each other…” 

I stare at him, spellbound. My mind feels like it’s both gone into overdrive and frozen at the same time. 

I’d brought up the topic of moving in together once before, but he wasn’t ready back then. If I’m honest, neither was, but never had I thought that he would be the one to bring it up again.

“I was just thinking that it might make things easier if we lived together, in the same place. That way we can see each other as soon as I get back from a case. You wouldn’t have to wonder if I got home safe, and uh… There are other reasons, but right now your silent staring is scaring me…” 

I want to squeal and hop around like a child on Christmas morning, but I hold it in. Unfortunately holding it in for me apparently means holding everything in.

“Oh…” I reply flatly.

Spencer’s eyes widen, dumbfounded. 

“ _Oh_ ?” he repeats. The sweating of his palms worse worsens as his brain seems to come to a crashing halt. “I...is that a good or bad _oh_?” he stammers. “B...because if you don’t want to we can just pretend I never asked—” 

He starts rambling and I can tell he is falling into that all too familiar pit of self-doubt. Normally, I would bend over backward to help him, but at the moment all I can do is laugh. 

Not at him, but at myself.

My laughter seems to break Spencer’s spiraling thought seeing as he stops talking and just stares at me. The creases in his brow deepen and I realize I need to stop torturing the poor man. 

Pulling my hands free, I cover my mouth and try to swallow my laughter.

“I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you, I promise.” 

Spencer watches me giggle, eyebrows still furrowed, but the warmth slowly returns to his eyes as his lips pull into a sweet smile.

I square my shoulders and take a deep breath before locking eyes with the man before me.

“I love you, Spencer Reid.”

The tension in his shoulders deflates as he lets out a relieved sigh. “So... is that a yes, because I’m still a bit confused.” 

“Of course it is. Did you really think I would say no?” 

He chuckles and begins rubbing the bridge of his nose. “To be fair, you did just stare at my like a deer caught in headlights, and who just says _‘oh’_?” 

I laugh and give his hand a playful shove before slowly beginning to lean forward over the counter. “I do. One of my many hidden quirks. Don’t worry you undoubtedly discover more once we live together.” 

My eyes flicker to his lips and then back up to his eyes. Seeing this, his smile quickly turns into a cheeky smirk and he also begins to lean forward. Just as our noses brush against each other he stops. His eyes lock with mine, and I freeze. A shiver runs down my spine as I feel his breath mingle with my own.

“Did you know that more than 50% of couples who move in together get married within five years?” 

Inside, my racing heart feels as if it's going to burst from my chest, but somehow I manage to maintain my playful exterior. “Are you saying you plan on proposing in the next five years?” 

He smiles and gives a small shrug, “I’m saying there is a strong possibility.”

I let out a breathy laugh. "Well then, it's also a strong possibility that I would say _yes_ ," I whisper before reaching out and taking hold of his tie. I give it a small tug and bring our lips together. 

My eyes flutter closed as we collide. Him hand smoothly glides up my arm and to the nape of my neck where his fingers quickly become entangled with my caramel locks. Gently, he pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. The smell of old books and coffee invades my nostrils, and the feeling of his slightly chapped lips against my own makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter. 

From the first time we kissed in the bookstore where we met, till now, I’ll never get over how perfectly we fit together. Even here in the café, with a counter between us, it doesn’t feel awkward or clunky. It just feels right.

Eventually, we part. I breathe a bittersweet sigh and look up into his melancholy eyes.

“While I would love to keep talking about our future, Spencer, right now there’s someone who needs your help.” 

As if on cue, a bell chime rings out, signally someone's entry. Popping my head up over Spencer's shoulder I find two women staring in our direction. As soon as they see me looking they avert their gazes and try to act as if they weren't just staring.

Putting on my best customer service smile I greet them, “Welcome in, I’ll be right with ya!”

They nod and begin talking in hushed whispers while looking over the menu on the wall. 

Turning back to Spencer, my heart aches a bit as it’s come time for me to say goodbye, but I know it’s only for a little while. Leaning forward, I give him one final peck before pulling back for good.

“Love you, _Smartypants_. Now get going. You got a plane to catch and I have customers.” He nods and gives me a sad smile before collecting his things and leaving a 10 dollar bill on the counter. 

“Love you too. I’ll call as soon as I can, okay?” I hum and watch as he turns and makes his exit. 

Just before walking out, he looks over his shoulder, eyes full of longing. I smile and wave and that seems to be enough. the corners of his lips lift a bit before he turns and steps out into the snowy street. 

I listen as the bell rings and watch his figure pass by the windows before disappearing from view. The entire time despite the weight in my chest, my smile doesn’t falter. 

He’ll be back. He always comes back. 

Letting out a sigh I return to the cash register and greet my customers once more. “Sorry about that wait. What can I get goin’ for ya?”


End file.
